Zinnia's Fast, Young Development
Well, waiting for the water to rise or for Sadira to come back and clean her up really didn't matter to her anymore. Time went by and Genie returned to check on her again and addressed the audience on her development. "By the time she was two, Zinnia had learned what most people learned in their early thirties... how to take care of herself." he told the audience, as a two-year-old Zinnia sat nearby the sink on the counter, wiping her face with a cloth after washing her face by herself. After that, she gently got off the counter and onto the floor safely. Another few years later, Zinnia, now at age four, got up, completely dressed. She wore a purple straight dress with leggings, a dark purple sash around her waist, a purple hairband with an amethyst adorned in the middle, and golden Arab-style shoes. "As time went by, she had developed a sense of style." Every morning, Zinnia's older brother Amir went to school. "Bye, Mom." said Amir, a red shoulder bag on his right shoulder. "Go on, get outta here!" said Sadira as Amir went towards the door. "Her father went to work selling used carriages..." Jafar and Sadira kissed full on the lips after he came out in his attire again. "Make money!" piped Sadira as her way of wishing him luck and saying goodbye to her husband. "for unfair prices, and her mother went off into town to play bingo." Genie said as Sadira turned to Zinnia, and before she left, she said, "Soup's on the stove. Heat it up if you get hungry." Sadira then walked out of the house and closed the door. "Zinnia was often left alone..." said Genie. "But believe it or not... that was how she liked it." Genie turned his eyes away from the audience and watched as Zinnia grabbed the pot with a soup can in it and threw the can away. She then proceeded to crack some eggs, drop the yolks into a bowl and followed a recipe book that she had found somewhere in the house. She made herself a set of pancakes, and because she felt like it, put some lovely flowers into a small vase full of water to make it seem classy while she ate. At the same time, she had taught herself how to read when she was only about two years old. By the time she was four, Zinnia had read every scripture and scroll in the house. One night, she got up the courage to ask her father for something she desperately wanted. "A book? What do you want a book for?" Jafar asked undignified as the rest of the family was watching some crummy show while eating dinner, which was the usual thing for these people. Zinnia looked up at her father with pleading, while civilized eyes. "To read." "To read? Why would you want to read when you've got the television set sitting right in front of you?" Jafar said, arrantly uninterested in her ideas. "There's nothing you can't get from a book that you can't get from a television faster." It was at this point that Michael had grown tired of his younger sister standing in his way of the TV set and pulled her away by her arm. "Get out of the way!" he demanded. After that, she just watched them watch the show with reproach. Jafar burped and didn't even say "Excuse me!" Zinnia already knew that she was different from her family. She saw that whatever she needed in this world, she'd have to get it herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes